In motor vehicles, such as minivans, sport utility vehicles and the like, it has become common practice to provide the vehicle body with a large rear opening. A liftgate (also referred to as a tailgate) is typically mounted to the vehicle body or chassis with hinges for pivotal movement about a transversely extending axis between an open position, which allows access to the rear opening, and a closed position, which denies access to the rear opening. Typically, the liftgate may be operated manually or with a power drive mechanism including a reversible electric motor.